


We're just us

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Stiles, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Derek, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always been a little too feminine than what other people were comfortable with.</p><p>Even he doesn't really understand it, not until Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're just us

Derek has always been a little more feminine than other people seemed to be comfortable with.

Not that his family ever said anything about it. Laura was the only one in the pack who had ever voiced a negative opinion about it. And that was when she was 10, and angry because Derek has stolen some of her clothes. Their mom had shut down Laura's protests of "But he's a boy and that's  _weird_." with a "Derek will wear whatever he chooses and you will  _not_ insult a member of your pack in  _any_  way." 

Then she'd spent an extremely long time telling Derek that borrowing without asking was wrong and if he wanted clothes like Laura's he should ask for some. 

Derek was happy just being for years. No one at school bothered him, partially because of his own well known strength, but also because he had Laura at his back. The only person who ever said a word about the way Derek dressed ended up in the hospital with a broken nose and a concussion. 

Then Kate happened. 

It only took one day of him showing up in makeup for her to practically break him. 

He dropped his feminine side just to make her happy. He couldn't quite bring himself to throw any of it away, of course, it hardly mattered because Kate torched the house two weeks later. It actually took a while for it to click that Kate didn't burn the house down because of Derek, but because they were werewolves.

That didn't make it any less his fault. 

Laura didn't understand. She asked why he hasn't re bought any of his "girl" things and he snapped at her. She bought him a dress for his birthday and he yelled at her, stormed out of their shoddy apartment in anger. He came home, and she apologized, even though she didn't get it. They're still not quite the same when he comes home one night to find out she's gone back to Beacon Hills. 

By the time he gets there it's only to find and bury the upper half of her body. 

He's angry. he hates himself, he's uncomfortable. He's meaner and rougher than he should be. It gets easier, a little. He's not great, not happy. His new pack is dysfunctional, no where near how great his old pack, his family, was. 

At this point he'll just take what he can get. 

It isn't until Stiles shows up to a pack meeting that things seem like they might start being different. 

Because Stiles showed up in a skirt. 

"What the shit, Stilinski?" Jackson snaps when he walks in. 

Stiles responds with a sneer and an exaggerated roll of carefully made up eyes. "Piss off Jackson, you've known I'm Agender since we were in fifth grade, Quit being a dick, 's not like this is the first time you've seen me in a skirt." 

Derek smacks Jackson on the side of the head for being an ass and tries to get a hold of the meeting before it gets too out of hand, but inside he's floored. Besides the fact that he doesn't really know what the heck 'agender' is, no one is saying anything to Stiles at all. No one is making snide comments about how it's weird, no one is saying anything that could be remotely considered rude or insulting. 

Derek is almost stunned to silence. He wants to talk to Stiles if he's being honest, but he can't bring himself to say a word. 

He settles for Google when everyone leaves. 

He's both confused and amazed at all of the ""nonbinary"" genders that there are, all of the different pronouns. Even when he was a kid, he'd never thought about anything like this. Sure, he'd never really thought he was a boy, but he didn't know that there were actually other options out there. 

He doesn't know what to do with this information. 

So he doesn't do anything with it. 

But he does take out the dress Laura bought him for his birthday. (She'd saved it, and he couldn't bring himself to toss it out when he went back to New York to clean out their apartment.)

Stiles, of course, is the one to find it when he comes over unannounced one day. 

"Woah dude, who is this dress for? Is it for me? You bought this for me, right? It's beautiful, but I think you may have gotten my size wrong." Stiles says, still practically hanging off the doorknob for Derek's room. 

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek growls, and he just knows that the tips of his ears are turning pink. 

"No really, who's it for? It's a really nice dress. Do you have another girlfriend or something? Going to give it to Erica? Lydia? Allison? Come on Derek, you can tell me." Stiles continues to speak because the kid has absolutely no handle on his freaking mouth. 

"It's mine." Derek snarls, and he can feel the blush spreading over his cheeks.

Stiles looks surprised, but not in a bad way. "Oh. Well that's cool, whatever you're into man, I'm hardly one to judge." he says, gesturing to his own candy pink skirt he's wearing over a pair of skinny jeans. 

Derek shakes his head hard because that makes it sound like he has some kind of kink, which he doesn't. Derek isn't really one for sex in general. 

"No, I mean... I'm...non-binary." the word tastes weird in his mouth, he knows that isn't really a specific identity, but looking up things the other night set an uncomfortable itch under his skin and a voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like Kate going, so he stopped before he went too far. "But I haven't... worn anything since high school." 

If anything, Stiles looks excited as hell. "Wait, really? You're nonbinary too?! Oh my god, dude. Do you have preferred pronouns? Mine are ze/hir." 

Now Stiles is looking at him expectantly and Derek feels the usual sinking in his chest that he gets when he knows he's about to disappoint someone. He shrugs, and he's waiting to see the excited look on Stiles' face to fade, but it doesn't. Stiles' excitement doesn't fade at all, but he does look tentatively curious, "Do you not know?" he, ze asks. Derek carefully averts his eyes and shakes his head, it's a little embarrassing to think that a teenager has a better grip on their gender identity than Derek does, but Stiles isn't flashing any of hir usual superiority. "Well, I can help." is what ze says instead, and when Derek's head snaps up incredulously, then there's a tinge of panic to the words, "But only if you want!" 

Derek surprises himself by nodding, but the excited look comes back to Stiles' face, so he finds that it doesn't actually bother him much at all. Meanwhile, Stiles is going on about websites and books that ze used and how Derek can come over whenever he likes and Stiles will help, except when ze's having dinner with hir dad, but even then Derek can drop by because the Sheriff has taken a slightly odd liking to Derek. 

And Derek is still just kind of nodding because he kind of lost track of exactly what Stiles was saying, but the teenager only sticks around to dump a huge packet of papers on Derek's bed, carefully avoiding the dress, and practically sprints out, shouting about how ze has to go cook dinner for hir dad but Derek should totally drop by. 

It takes a few days, but Derek does. He climbs in while Stiles is sprawled out on hir bed reading, but the instant Derek's foot touches carpet Stiles is flailing excitedly out of bed, spitting words out at a mile per minute about all the different links ze found for Derek. 

It takes a while for Derek to find pronouns and a label they like (Genderfluid and they/them), and even longer for them to get comfortable with wearing more feminine things, and they still haven't worked up the guts to try on the dress Laura bought them. All it does is remind them of the tense weeks of confusion and frustration that Derek never got to alleviate before she died.

Stiles doesn't mind, and ze says so. The Sheriff walks in the first time Derek gathered the courage to put on eyeliner, and the only reaction they got was a mildly confused look towards Stiles, who was bent at an awkward position trying to properly apply the black liner while simultaneously attempting to reach the gold liner on hir dresser, and then a question as to whether or not he should put out an extra plate for Derek. 

Stiles kisses Derek one night not too soon after. Derek is absolutely not expecting it, one minute Stiles is intently focused on the eyeshadow ze's helping Derek with, and the next moment hir lips are gently pressed against Derek's. Derek freezes, and Stiles backs away with flustered apologies, eyes darting around the room like ze's expecting Derek to attack. 

Instead Derek flushes dark red, because it isn't like they didn't like it, it's just not really something they were expecting. 

So they talk about it, the conversation is long and stilted and the Sheriff gets pulled in when he gets home because Derek isn't comfortable with the idea of hiding a relationship with Stiles. It stands to close to what happened with them and Kate. The Sheriff is the one who brings up sex, so that he can threaten Derek away from pushing Stiles into something ze isn't ready to. 

Stiles is spluttering and Derek ducks their head and flushes again before muttering about how they don't really want sex at all. The Sheriff gives them a long look before turning to Stiles and threatens hir away from pushing Derek into something they're not ready for. 

No one leaves the conversation unscathed, but they do all leave more or less comfortable with Stiles and Derek becoming 'Partners'. 

Derek likes the word, it sounds steady and permanent. It's nice to think they can have something that doesn't sound like it'll go to shit just as they start to get their hopes up. 

None of the pack have anything negative to say about anything. 

The first time Stiles and Derek show up to a meeting holding hands, Erica dramatically exclaims, " _Finally!!!_ " and the only one who looks even a little bit upset is Scott, but a solid elbow to the ribs from Allison keeps him quiet. It doesn't take long for him to get used to and accept the relationship, but he does take it upon himself to give Derek the "if you hurt hir" talk. 

The first time Derek shows up in makeup and a skirt Stiles bought them, the only negative comment they get is from Lydia because "their shirt doesn't match the skirt" and their eyeliner is smudged. She fixes both and then informs them that she'll be the one taking Derek shopping from now on because Stiles can obviously not be trusted. 

Stiles asks Derek to prom, and they're a little reluctant, but they eventually say yes. 

Stiles shows up in heavy makeup, a tuxedo, and a gaudy necklace in place of a tie. 

Derek wears the dress Laura bought them all those years ago. 

They think that Laura would be happy for them where they are now, and it's enough to overshadow the dark memories that used to surround it. 

Derek presses their forehead to Stiles' and sighs because they finally feel comfortable in their own life.

They're happy...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one isn't really focused on asexuality, but whatever.  
> I really do suck at writing endings though, they always feel so inadequate.


End file.
